A Moment in Your Arms
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots consisting of Jack/Jamie relationship. Benfrost. Drabble #10: Ancestry
1. Overworked

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

Jack Frost did not like work.

He liked snowball fights and ice skating, on permanent ice rinks of course, and the occasional date with his boyfriend. But he despised work.

Though he loved his position as a guardian, and he knew he wouldn't give it up for the world, it began frustratingly stressful sometimes. Looking after every single child in the entire world was a huge task, especially during the winter.

It was now December, one of the snowiest months of the year. Jack wisped back and forth from continent to continent, scattering snow storms while, at the same time, checking on kids. It was not easy.

And the worst part was that he was so distant from his boyfriend, Jamie Bennett. The same Jamie Bennett who had been the only one that believed in Jack at age eight.

When puberty had hit, Jamie had grown taller, though still shorter than Jack, and his hair had reached the middle of his neck. But he was still the same, sweet Jamie that Jack loved.

Jamie knew Jack was under a lot of pressure from the other guardians and the rest of the world. And he wanted to help in the only way he could.

So, as soon as Jack had finished his last routes, he was shocked to find Jamie laying in his bed, a mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table and a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jack laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Surprising you!" Jamie chirped in response, standing up and making his way to Jack. Encircling his arms around his waist, Jamie touched his nose to his. "I know that you've been busy, so I thought you could use a little pampering."

Tugging Jamie closer, Jack moved his nose to his hair, nuzzling into the soft, brown locks. "All for me?"

"All for you. No distractions, no work. Let me worry for tonight, ok?"

"You're an angel," Jack whispered, lips grazing Jamie's forehead. "How'd I ever get so lucky?"

With an eye roll, Jamie grabbed Jack's hands and led him to the bed, sitting him down. He handed him the steaming mug, leaning down to look Jack's eyes. Cupping his cheek, Jamie murmured, "You stay there and drink that. No, don't fight it. Please, Jack…" He tipped the mug towards Jack's lips, letting hot chocolate flow into his mouth and down his throat. "I know you like being cold, but right now, you're too cold. All that snow isn't good for you. So," he draped the blanket over his shoulders, "sit tight, and I'll be right back."

Skipping out of the room, Jamie made his way down the hall to grab the rest of the supplies. He really hoped Jack was ok with what he was doing. He didn't want to make him even more pressured. Picking up a few candles and an extra shirt, Jamie began to make his way back to the bedroom. He knew Jack liked his sweatshirt and brown pants, but he was a stick. He never ate enough, and he didn't bother to check his weight. It was unhealthy. Maybe one of Jamie's shirts could change his mind. Even though Jamie was almost a foot shorter than Jack, his build was a lot wider. Time after time Jamie had tried to get Jack to eat, but he had always used the excuse that he was too busy.

Gently pushing open the door, Jamie peeked his head in. His heart fluttered at the scene he entered.

Jack lie in bed, fast asleep, his empty mug set back on the table. He had curled into the blankets, cocooning himself in them. Never had Jamie seen him so calm. His chest rose and fell as if it was going along with a tempo to a song.

Shuffling out of his shoes, Jamie slid in quietly next to Jack, hugging him tightly around the chest. The older turned around in his hold, cuddling into Jamie's chest. Grinning, Jamie pressed a light kiss the bridge of Jack's nose.

He could fight him to eat tomorrow. He could convince him to take a day off tomorrow. But for that night, he would let him sleep.

* * *

So it's been a while, friends.

To start off, I'm sorry. I've missed fanfiction for a long time, but I've been really busy. Updates should be coming closer. I hope.

This is the beginning to a bunch of Jack/Jamie drabbles/oneshots. So hopefully people like them.

Review?


	2. Driving Lessons

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

"Ok, now, step on the bra-AH!"

Teaching a 326 year old immortal how to drive was not what Jamie had in mind on a Sunday morning. And it was not going well.

Jamie pulled on the emergency brake, stopping the car. They ended up on the side of a deserted road. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jamie sent Jack a death glare.

"What were you thinking? You almost got us…uh, me…killed!" Jamie scolded. "That was so stupid of you!"

Jack nodded glumly, taking his hands off the wheel.

As he saw Jack's shoulders slump, Jamie rested a hand on his arm. "What's going on, Jack? You've never shown any interest in driving. Why now?"

Shrugging, Jack muttered, "I just wanted to show you that I could do something other than freeze stuff. I wanted to impress you…"

"Jack," Jamie laughed lightly, cupping the other's cheek. "You don't need to learn how to drive to impress me." He pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "You impress me by just being you."

Jack scoffed. "You are so sappy." He pecked Jamie's pouting lips. "But I love you for it."

"How about I drive us back to my place and we go somewhere special?"

"Or we can _do _something special," Jack purred, nibbling on Jamie's earlobe.

They didn't make it back to Jamie's house. They only made it to the back seat.

* * *

A/N: I know this is really random, but I had my first driving lesson Friday, and I almost ran into a light pole :3

Review?


	3. Pretty Princess

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

Jack sat at the small table in the corner of his room, silently drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Still in his pajamas, which only consisted of a pair of boxers and one of Jamie's old tshirts, he glanced at the clock. Five am. With a sigh, Jack moved from the table to a hook on the wall. He slipped off the shirt and replaced it with royal blue robes. It wasn't his normal attire, but he would just have to suck it up for a day.

Guardian Court was only an hour away, and he was really not in the mood. He was stressed and frustrated and downright exhausted. He had barely slept in the past five days, always tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable.

Looking in the mirror, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and hallowed out cheekbones. He looked like hell. But he'd have to cope.

With little dignity, Jack placed an ice crown on top of his mop of white hair. All guardians had one, each for their distinct personality.

Grabbing his shaft, he sat back on the bed, reclining against the headboard. He had a few minutes; he could rest a bit.

Exhaling softly, he peeked down at the figure lying next to him. Jamie Bennett was curled into his pillow, snoring softly. His hair fell over his eyes as he tucked his hands under his head. Grinning, Jack stroked the hair out off of his forehead, pressing a light kiss to the creamy, white skin it revealed.

He didn't expect Jamie to wake up. Or be half asleep in the process.

"Jack?" he asked groggily, rubbing at his eye with his fist. "What are you doing awake? 's too early…"

Chuckling quietly, Jack shushed him with pursed lips, pulling the covers closer around him. "I've got court, baby."

"What did you do this time?" Jamie grumbled, yawning while he clutched the pillow in his thin fingers.

Scoffing, Jack replied, "I'm not being judged, dummy. I am the judge. Me and the other guardians judge spirits and all that other justice crap." He flicked Jamie's nose.

Jamie popped open one eye. "Why are you wearing a tiara?"

Jack blushed. "It's not a tiara! It's a crown! North makes me wear it. Says it's "the rule." He knows I'm not good with rules."

"Jacky's a pretty princess," Jamie giggled, toying with the piece of crystal on his boyfriend's head. Jack swatted his hand away. He really wished he had some of Sandman's dream sand at that moment, so he could knock Jamie out to save him the humiliation.

"Alright, you, go back to sleep," Jack insisted, leaning down to peck his lips. "Don't leave this room," he said, mouth against Jamie's cheek. "Don't want you to get into danger."

With one last kiss to the head, Jack picked up his shaft and flew out of the room.

Jamie snickered from under the covers. "Never gonna let him live that down. Pretty princess Jacky…"

* * *

A/N: I just really wanna see Jack in a crown, ok?

Review?


	4. Scratch

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

Jack scrubbed the towel over his wet hair with a sigh. He had definitely needed that shower. After spending the night with Jamie, things had gotten a bit…messy. Fantastic but messy.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom, steam floating after him. He couldn't wait to get back to his room to be greeted by an exhausted, half-asleep Jamie and cuddle up with him in bed. However, as he turned to his room, he gasped at the sense of eyes on his form.

"So Jamie's a scratcher," Bunnymund smirked, leaning against the bathroom door frame.

Gulping, Jack's eyes widened as he circled his hands around his torso to feel his back. Feeling the deep cuts in his back, his face flushed dark red.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short. Guess that's why they call it a drabble :P

Review?


	5. Sparkz: Part I

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

As Jack entered the strange, dark building, he immediately regretted it. The bright, flickering sign that read 'Sparkz' pretty much made him fly away in fear. Nothing about that place seemed safe.

Really he should be blaming Tooth. She was the first one to find out that he had never liked girls, and she thought that going to Sparkz would open him to people like him. After doing a bit of research, it was in no way a place to make friends.

The deep smell of sour grapes and smoke filled Jack's nostrils. Before he could keel over, he was shoved into a seat as the lights dimmed. At that moment, Jack was one hundred percent sure that he was about to die on the greasy floor.

But before he could scream in fear, he was silenced by the blasting of music and the flashing of lights. Around twenty or so boys, not seeming to be older than Jack himself, slipped out from behind a curtain, all clad in revealing clothing. Some wore tight, leather shorts. Others wore almost nothing at all.

If Jack didn't know it before, he knew it now. Sparkz was most definitely a strip club.

The boys parted ways, making their ways to different customers amongst the room. They flirted and touched them to their hearts content, beaming as a few dollar bills were shoved into their hands.

Jack's eyes landed on a young boy with lengthy, brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked sixteen, maybe seventeen. Completely illegal either way. But there was something about him…something he just couldn't put his finger on. He was oddly familiar. But he didn't know any strippers.

As the boy turned from his latest customer, his eyes locked with Jacks. Though there was a flicker of hesitation, the boy's eyes became half lidded, a smirk finding its way to his lips. Stalking over to Jack, the boy leant his hands on Jack's knees.

"Hey there," the boy purred. "What's your name?"

Jack was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Gaping like a deranged fish, he sat there.

Chuckling, the brown haired boy traced Jack's jaw with a single finger.

"Don't be scared now, babe. I don't bite." He leant into Jack's ear, hot breath on the nape of his neck. "Unless you're into that…"

Eyes widening and face flushing, Jack averted his eyes, ducking his chin. Who did this boy think he was hitting on someone like Jack Frost?

His chin was tilted up by the boy, brown eyes meeting crystal ones. The boy let out a noise that sounded half like a gasp and half like a choked sob. Tilting his head, Jack moved forward, trying to figure out what happened. The boy's brown eyes sparkled, something Jack had only seen once. Many years ago.

He inclined even more forward, pupils enlarging.

"_Jamie?_"

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! This will be continued in the next drabble.

Review?


	6. Sparkz: Part II

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_.

* * *

Lips smacked, tongues collided, and hands roamed as Jack pushed Jamie into the back of the brown haired boy's car. Closing the door with his foot, Jack slid his hands up Jamie's shirt, rubbing his smooth chest. Jamie was _here _and he was _real _and he was _**sexy**_. If seeing him working at a strip club wasn't surprising enough, the fact that Jack had been so attracted to him definitely was.

Jamie was taller and lankier; his hair had grown to mid-neck length, swooping over his eyes delicately. His eyes still shined brightly, like Amber gems surrounded by deep, white snow. Jack couldn't contain himself. He wanted him.

As his lips found his way to Jamie's neck, he smirked as he felt the other remove his navy hoodie. Jamie's form became still. Removing himself from task, Jack rose an eyebrow, sending him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"It's just…you're _right here. _How did you find me? How did you know I was here? How did you—?"

Jack cut him off with a chuckle. "I didn't really. I was just as surprised as you were."

"Then why where you—?"

"I'm getting to that. Be patient, JJ," he tsked, bopping his nose. "Tooth found out I was gay. She kept pressuring me to go to Sparkz."

"_She _sent you here?" Jamie squeaked, hiding behind his hands.

Shaking his head, Jack removed Jamie's hands, holding them in his own. "It wasn't like she knew what it was. She just thought it was for people who were—um…people like me. I was so sick of her bickering that I finally went. And, well, here I am."

Jamie sighed. "You must think I'm an idiot."

Cocking his head to the side, Jack asked, "Why would I think that? Cause you work here?" He received a small nod. With a sigh, Jack continued, "Jamie, you really think I would think of you like that?" A shrug. "Well, no. I do not think you're an idiot. However, I do think you are very, very attractive right now." He lowered himself to Jamie's collarbone, sucking on it gently.

Jamie moaned in pleasure, clutching Jack's back, nails digging into his back. Jack winced but relaxed into a smile. "Wouldn't have taken you for a scratcher, Jams." Jamie blushed, arching his hips as Jack moved lower on his body. "I like it. Now," he rolled off of him, sitting back against the leather seats, "you have a job to get back to. What time do you get out?"

"Usually around midnight, maybe one in the morning," Jamie whispered in a daze.

"Then, I guess I'll fix _that _then." Jack nodded to the bulge forming in Jamie's tight shorts, smirking.

Jamie hmphed, exhaling sharply. "You are a fucking _tease, _Jackson Frost," he shouted as he pushed the door open and ran back toward Sparkz.

Jack snickered, cupping his hands around his mouth. "You love it!"

Grinning, Jamie rolled his eyes playfully. It was true. He did.

* * *

A/N: AND THIS IS WHY IT'S RATED T, KIDDIES.

Review?


	7. Meeting the Parents

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

_Author's Note: All people in Burgess can see Jack._

* * *

"Your…your parents?"

Jack's voice shook as he uttered the words, his boyfriend giving him a curious look.

"Yeah. What's so bad about that?" Jamie asked, taking a step closer to Jack "They can see you. You know that. I just don't understand what the big deal is."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he drew pictures in the snow with his shaft. He wasn't scared of meeting Jamie's parents; no, that was the easy part. The hard part was getting them to like him. A 326 year old immortal dating their sixteen year old son wasn't the simplest thing to explain.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand mix with his cold arm, squeezing lightly. His crystal eyes were melted at the sight of Jamie's brown irises. Sighing, Jack sat down on a bench, Jamie following him.

"What are you so nervous about?" Jamie whispered, intertwining his hand with Jacks.

Jack shrugged. "I just don't think they'll like me…"

"Are you crazy? They'll love you! I mean, who wouldn't?" He gently nudged Jack with his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. I'll be right next to you the whole time. And Sophie will be there. She likes you."

Lifting his head slightly, Jack gave Jamie a soft smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Ok," he agreed quietly. "When do I come over?"

Standing outside of the Bennett's' front door, Jack pulled at his sky blue tie ("It goes with your eyes!" Jamie had protested). The wooden door swung open, revealing a handsomely dressed up Jamie who gave him a reassuring hand squeeze.

"Hey," Jamie said, letting him in. "Oh, you look so handsome."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I like you so much, because I do not wear this for anyone else."

"Well, hurray for me."

Just as Jamie was about to lean in to kiss him, Sophie scuttled past his legs, wrapping her arms tightly around Jack's waist.

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" the ten year old squealed, refusing to let go. Jack grinned, picking Sophie up.

"Hey," he chuckled.

"Were you going to kiss Jamie? Why would you kiss Jamie? He's so gross."

Jamie pouted as Jack laughed.

"Well, _I _don't think he's disgusting." He placed Sophie on the floor, moving to wrap his arm around Jamie's shoulders. "I think he's very, very yummy."

Giggling, Jamie quickly kissed the side of his jaw. "C'mon. My mom is in the kitchen."

Jack bit his lip, obediently following. A young, brown haired woman dashed around the kitchen to different dishes, flipping a pan there, stirring a spoon in another.

"Mom, Jack's here."

Now or never, Jack thought.

The woman turned around, untying the apron from around her waist. She beamed, moving over to the two boys.

"Jamie always liked to pick the cute ones," she teased.

"Mom!" Jamie shrieked, turning a deep shade of pink. Jack laughed lightly, giving Jamie a soft rub to the back.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jack." She held out her hand, but Jamie pushed it away.

"May not wanna do that," he warned, gesturing to the soft flakes of snow falling off of Jack's hair. Looking down, Jack hid his frown. This wasn't starting off well.

She nodded slowly, taking it in before going back to the stove. Jamie grabbed Jack's hand, despite its coldness, stroking his knuckle with his thumb.

"Let's go to the dining room, okay? Dinner's almost ready anyway."

Letting Jamie pull him across the hall, he sat down next to him, not saying a word as steaming dishes and pots were placed around him. Those were warm. He wasn't.

"Jack…" Jamie murmured, hand resting on his shoulder. "It's ok. She knows who you are. It's not that big of a deal."

"I know…"

"I promise that it'll be fine." Cupping his cheek, he stared at him with bright, compassionate eyes. Jack released the breath he was holding, nuzzling into Jamie's hand.

"Alright."

Dinner was not going well. After the fiasco in the kitchen, Jack had little hope for improvement. That hope died quickly.

"So…is that your natural hair color?" Mr. Bennett asked, sticking his fork in a piece of chicken.

"Dad," Jamie hissed, eyeing him accusingly.

"I'm asking a simple question, Jamie. Do not use that tone with me."

Grumbling, Jamie stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Um…yes. I suppose it's always been white," Jack whispered, swirling his fork around the plate nonchalantly.

"So you were born with white hair?"

"…I guess you could say that."

A few moments passed by where no one said anything. Jamie stabbed as his food angrily as the two parents shared a look. Jack kept his eyes averted, and Sophie was pretty much completely clueless.

"White hair, he's practically snowing…where did Jamie find him?" Mr. Bennett muttered to his wife.

Jack had had it. He didn't have to take this. Pushing away from the table, he shoved the chair back underneath.

"Excuse me," he said harshly, moving swiftly out of the room and up the stairs.

Both adults watched as the trail of ice followed Jack around their house. Jamie's face burned red with anger.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, standing up. "Why the hell would you make him feel that way?"

"Jamie, language-"

"No! He was nervous enough coming here. And now you just made him feel _worse! _How could you do that? To my _boyfriend?"_

"Sweetheart…"

Shaking his head, Jamie stormed from the room, carefully following the trail of ice to the second floor.

Jack sat on the counter, head resting on his shaft. He felt awful. He felt useless. But, most of all, he felt stupid. Downright stupid. Who was he kidding? He was strange. The Bennetts were right. What did Jamie want with him?

A light tap sounded at the door. "Jack? Can I come in?"

_No. _"Yes."

The door was slowly opened, and Jamie stepped in. He closed it softly, hearing the light 'click' of the lock. Standing in front of Jack, he placed both hands on his thighs.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, leaning his head down to look Jack in the eyes.

"'m fine," Jack mumbled, turning his head away.

"No," Jamie said, turning Jack's head to face his own, "you are not fine. Don't listen to what my parents say they just don't know as much about you as I do."

Jack said nothing. He just sat still in Jamie's grip.

"Jack, please talk to me. I'm just trying to help…"

He sighed, jumping off the counter. "You're normal, Jamie. You'll grow up, get married, have kids. Have a life. Me? This is my life." He touched his shaft to the mirror, ice spouting out around the glass. "This is what I'll do for the rest of my life. My never ending life. And then…one day…you'll be gone. You'll get older. I won't."

Jamie blinked away wet tears, moving over to cup his hands around the back of Jack's neck.

"I-I don't understand."

"Your parents are right. I'm weird."

"But you're not!" Jamie said, pulling him closer to him. "Jack, you're amazing. Just because my parents don't see that doesn't make it any less true."

"But they're supposed to like me. They have to like me," he whispered brokenly.

"And they do. Sure, they're a little…confused. But they like you. They'll warm up to you.

"Besides. All that should matter…" He stroked the hair at the nape of Jack's neck, "is what I think."

Standing on his tip toes, Jamie brushed his lips against his boyfriends, slowly parting.

Jack looked down at him, running his fingers through Jamie's soft, brown hair. "I am…the luckiest guy in the world."

"I think that's the other way around. But thank you."

Jamie was about to kiss him again, but he was interrupted by a small voice that shouted, "Ew! Mommy, they're kissing!"

"Sophie! Get. Out!" Jamie threw a soap bottle at her as she ran down the stairs in fear.

Jack shook his head, laughing. Yeah, he thought he would be ok.

Jamie looked up at him sweetly, grabbing his hand softly.

No. He _knew _he would be ok.

* * *

A/N: Aw. Poor Jack. I watched Rise of Guardians for the first time today. I KNOW. DON'T KILL ME. I got it for Easter and I watched it as soon as I could. I cried at the last scene from the Bennefrost feels and Jack's adorableness.

I'm gonna cry some more happy tears :')

Review?


	8. Man Who Can't Be Moved

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

_Based off the song, Man Who Can't Be Moved, by The Script._

* * *

Twenty-seven years.

It had been twenty-seven years since Jack had become a guardian. Twenty-seven years after he had gotten rid of Pitch Black. Twenty-seven years after he had met his first believer.

Jamie Bennett. His best friend. Sometimes his only friend was no longer ten.

Twenty-one years.

It had been twenty-one years since that first kiss. Twenty-one years since the first confession. The first realization. Since the first time. The first 'I love you.'

Jamie Bennett. His boyfriend. His true love. His everything was no longer sixteen.

Seventeen years.

It had been seventeen years after the proposal. Seventeen years after the 'I do's.' Seventeen years after that wedding.

Jamie Bennett. His husband. His life. His soul mate was no longer twenty.

Nine years.

It had been nine years since that fight. Nine years since the door slammed. Since everything ended.

Jamie Bennett. His lover. His little piece of perfection. His divorcé was no longer twenty-eight.

He was thirty-seven. Remarried. A father. A businessman.

He had no remembrance of being married once. No remembrance of a fight. No remembrance of having a guardian.

He didn't remember anything.

But still Jack stayed. He stayed wherever Jamie was. Sometimes it snowed in July. Jamie was in Florida in July. That's where Jack went.

He stayed when Jamie would kiss his wife. When he would go to work, Jack would follow. He was there when Jamie smiled. He held him when he cried. He laughed when he laughed.

And when Jamie's kids asked him if Jack Frost was real, and Jamie had said no, Jack's ice-cold heart broke; yet he still stayed.

He was always there. The guardians said it was unhealthy, that he shouldn't be around Jamie as much as he was. Maybe not be by him period.

Jack refused. It wasn't unhealthy. It was love. And even if Jamie no longer loved him, he was still there. He would always be there.

He sat at his gravestone. He sat there for the rest of his immortal life. He stayed by him 'until death due them part.' Death never came to Jack.

So he would never part.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

* * *

A/N: This is so sad, why did I write this? I apologize if you're crying. Here *hands you a virtual tissue*

Review?


	9. Long Day

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

"Jack…" Jamie breathed, digging his nails into the other's bare back. "S-Someone's going to h-hear."

Chuckling, Jack ducked down to nip at the soft skin at Jamie's neck. "Don't care," Jack said through his teeth. "Haven't seen you in ages."

Jamie arced his back as Jack's hands roamed over his naked torso. "J-Jack…please…" he whimpered needingly.

"Mm, someone's eager," Jack purred, stroking his fingers over Jamie's upper chest.

Throwing his head back, Jamie's sweaty brown locks bounced against his forehead as he cried out.

"You're so loud," Jack stated, kissing down Jamie's stomach.

Threading his fingers through Jack's hair, Jamie thrashed around, pushing towards Jack, wanting more.

"Jamie! Why is Jack biting you?"

Both boys stopped. They turned towards the now open door and saw Sophie standing there, a confused look on her face. Jamie's jaw dropped open and swatted Jack away as the guardian continued to try to kiss him. He felt as though he was going numb, as Sophie walked into the room, closer to the bed. Reaching to quickly cover himself, Jamie breathed heavily, "Oh god. Oh _god," _not daring to move.

"Jamie, your chest is all bruised! Jack, did you hit my brother?" Sophie asked, putting her hands on her hips. Glaring at the white haired boy, she scolded him, "Boyfriends aren't supposed to hurt each other!"

Eyes bugging, Jamie pulled the sheets over his head, shaking. "This is not happening…" Jamie told himself. "This is a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. PITCH, GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's covered form, shushing him. "I'm not hitting him, Soph. We were playing a game," Jack assured her.

"Oh, really? Can I play too?"

"No!" both boys were quick to decline. Looking at her bare feet, Sophie let out a sad, disappointed sound.

Jack, noticing her dismay, sat on his knees, smiling down at her gently. "We'd love for you to play-ow!" Jamie reached out and hit Jack across the head. "Let me finish! We'd love for you to play, but this a boyfriends only game. But as soon as we're done playing, we'll come see you, ok?"

"Ok!" Sophie agreed.

"But Jamie doesn't usually cu-"

"_Jack Frost! Don't you __**dare **__finish that sentence!"_

Cooing, Jack moved to rub Jamie's back. "You know I don't mind. Actually when you think about it, it's actually really sexy…"

Pushing Jack off the bed, Jamie muttered, "Shut up." He popped up from the covers. "We'll see you in a few minutes, Sophie."

Nodding, she skipped out the door and down the stairs. As soon as she left, he glared at Jack who was still on the floor. "Really?" Jamie asked. "Are you trying to scar my sister?"

Jack snickered, crawling back on the bed. "I'm teasing. Besides, you love it."

"I certainly do not. Now," he threw Jack his blue sweatshirt and pants, "get dressed."

"Aw, but JJ!" Jack pouted. "I thought we were gonna play!"

"Not with the way you're acting." Jamie began to pull his pants back on. When Jack tried to kiss his shoulder, he pushed him back off the bed again.

Fixing the covers when they were both fully dressed, Jamie grabbed Jack by his hand as a soft apology. But before they went down stairs, he smirked, "Good luck hiding that hard on, because you aren't getting this ass anytime soon."

Jack groaned. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

A/N: I hope this makes up for yesterdays. It's kinda the opposite. Again, RATED T.


	10. Ancestry

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

_Based off of this picture: http(:) .com(/)art(/)Ancestry-SPOILERS-339237175_

* * *

Jack was, to put it simply, bored.

As Jamie clicked away on his computer, he lay on his back on the bed, feet dangling on the edge, his head hanging upside down. Twirling his shaft between his fingers, he flipped onto his stomach, eyeing Jamie.

"Are you done yet?" he whined.

Not taking his eyes off of his computer screen, Jamie muttered a quick, "no," continuing to type away.

Jack stood up, the blood rushing to his legs, walking to the back of Jamie's chair. He put his chin on the top of it, staring at the screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sighing, Jamie spun around his chair, knowing Jack wouldn't stop until he got attention.

"I'm working on a school project," he replied.

"Project?"

"I have to make a Family Tree." He motioned to the computer, a tree-like chart open in a document. "So my mom gave me all these old photo albums to look at."

"Sounds boring," Jack muttered. "You could have more fun with me." To prove his point, he plopped into Jamie's lap, only to be pushed off.

"No, Jack. I'll hang out with you as soon as I finish."

"But Jamie…" he groaned, pouting. "I'm bored."

Rolling his eyes, Jamie leaned to press a kiss to his cheek. "The sooner you leave me alone, the sooner I can finish and hang out with you."

Grumbling, Jack agreed, flipping through a photo album. Nothing interesting. Just a lot of old, black and white photos. He was about to close the book.

Until he saw her.

A young lady, maybe in her mid-twenties, smiled at the camera, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her bangs hung on the sides of her face, her big eyes sparkling.

_"Jack!"_

Rubbing his eyes, thinking he was seeing something, Jack looked back at the page. She was still there. Same eyes, same hair, same everything.

"J-Jamie," he cleared his throat, "who's that?"

Seeing the picture Jack was pointing to, Jamie answered, "Her? She's my something-great grandmother. I think her name was Emma."

Jack sucked in a deep breath. Emma…

"Her family was one of the first family's to set up a home here…she almost died when she was little once. Her older brother saved her, but he didn't make it. If it wasn't for him, I would have never been born!"

_I'd never be me. I'd never know you. I'd never have you…_

"But it's so sad…my mom said he was just a kid…"

Jack put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "It's alright, Jamie. He knew what he was doing."

He moved to gently peck his lips, smiling a few inches away from the other's face.

"And I'm sure he never regretted it."

* * *

A/N: This was random. I don't even know what to say.

Review?


	11. Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

* * *

**"_The first fall of snow is not only an event, it is a magical event. You go to bed in one kind of a world and wake up in another quite different, and if this is not enchantment, then where is it to be found?" –J.B. Priestley _**

Jamie Bennett sat in his calculus classroom, his last class of the day, his chin cupped in his palm. Staring absentmindedly out the window, he sighed. Only a few more minutes and Christmas vacation would officially start.

_Jack, _he reminded himself. _And then I get to see Jack._

He had only seen Jack Frost a handful of times at the beginning of December, but since then, the white haired Guardian had been out and about around the world, never stopping in Burgess. And if he did, he most certainly didn't stop to see Jamie.

The clock ticked to 2:57. Three minutes left. His teacher continued to go on about some foreign subject no kid in the class cared about, quite obviously, when Jamie sat up a bit straighter.

Snowflakes began to gently fall from the sky, dusting the ground in a coat of white. _Finally, _he thought. _He's here._

Smiling, Jamie watched as ice began to form on the window in the shape of a heart. God, he was cheesy. But who was complaining?

2:59. One more minute.

"Mr. Bennett," the teacher said, tapping on his desk with her pencil. Turning away from the window, he bit his lip, looking at his lap. "Would you care to tell me what is so interesting about the snow that you fail to pay attention in class?"

Stealing a glance at the clock, the second hand only a few ticks away from the twelve, he turned to the teacher and said, "Don't underestimate snow. Jack Frost may start nipping at your nose."

The bell rang. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he smirked over to the teacher. "Or maybe he's just nipping at mine." And with that, he exited the room.

There was a bounce in his step as he approached the front doors. After weeks of being without him, he was finally going to see the one person he wanted more than anyone else.

A hand found its way to slap him on the back.

"Hey," Caleb said with a toothy grin. "The boyfriend's been busy, I see."

Rolling his eyes, Jamie laughed, nudging him. "It's not like he hates doing it."

"True," a deep voice said from behind them "But I'd much rather be doing you."

Swiveling around, Jamie nearly squealed as he saw Jack lounging on a snow covered bench, throwing a snowball up into the air.

"Aaaaand, I believe that is my cue to leave," Caleb said, pushing Jamie closer to his boyfriend. "I'll see you later, Jamie. Have fun with lover boy over there." And with that, he left.

"Great seeing you too!" Jack shouted after him before looking over at Jamie.

"Hey," Jamie said quietly, rocking lightly on his heels.

"Hey," Jack replied, jumping off the bench to stand in front of Jamie. "Like my little show?"

"You almost got me in trouble," Jamie said, attempting to be upset. But it would never work. "You haven't been around."

Sighing, Jack wrapped his arm around Jamie's waist, pulling him closer to his body. "I know. Things have been crazy lately, and I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I know you've got a job to do, Mr. Guardian," he teased.

Jack glared at him. "Don't call me that, Jamie. Seriously, why am I going out with you again?"

Connecting their lips, Jamie wrapped both of his arms around Jack's neck as Jack did the same to his waist, pulling him off the ground.

"Oh yeah. That's why," Jack said, a bit dazed from the kiss. Giggling, Jamie stepped back onto the ground, intertwining his and Jack's fingers.

"So what would you like to do?" Jamie asked, pulling him along.

"Hmm, I don't know." Leaning down, Jack rested his chin on Jamie's shoulder, breath on his ear. "But I've heard that I'm nipping at your nose. Know anything about that?"

Jamie shuddered, looking at Jack with a smirk. Yeah. It was great to have him back.

* * *

A/N: I'm back XP

So...I guess I thought of that in the dentist office while watching Rise of the Guardians...no comment.

Review?


End file.
